The Olympian Guillotine: Crossover Edition
by sprwholock44
Summary: In late 18th century France, the Olympians have become too powerful and it is time for someone to step up and deliver justice. Sebastian, son of Hades decides to deliver this justice and join the Assassins. But when it comes time for betrayal, will Sebastian risk his new family in order to put the Olympians through the Guillotine?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Finding the Assassins

_"La mère de la révolution et de la criminalité est la pauvreté"*_

This was said by a son of Athena hundreds of years ago. It drives me to remember my purpose here. My destiny, if you will. It is all about revolution, the force that drives us forward to a better future. I have seen my fair share of crime and poverty. The surface world is infested with death and mourning. The gods have gone too far, they have exceeded their power and have become tyrannical towards those that are too weak to help themselves. There must be an end to this madness. In a way, I am the beginning of this end. Who am I, you may ask?

I am Sebastian, son of Hades, and the one who will put Olympus through the guillotine to serve justice and to preserve sanity.

"You wished to see me father?" I asked as I entered the throne room of the lord of the underworld. I grew up in this scorching domain and have been training my whole life for one purpose and one purpose alone.

"It is time Sebastian," my father said simply as he stared at the hellfire blazing in the corner of the throne room. Clearly I inherited my tendency to brood from him because he was now contemplating something of importance as he stared deeply into the fireplace.

"I understand, sir. If I may ask, what makes this the opportune time?" I was curious as to father's change in plans. I had been training for the past eighteen years in anticipation of the right moment, but I was not expecting it to happen this soon.

"The country which Olympus has chosen to stay in is ripe with strife and bereavement. The minor gods are sick and tired of being treated like cattle, and the Olympians are living in luxury while all over the French countryside, the people starve. The commoners are almost at their wits end, and the northern wind gods are so upset that they have made this the coldest era in centuries. The air is rank with the aroma of rebellion. It is time for… _revolution." _Hades seemed to relish in the word as one might appreciate a fine wine.

"What must I do then, my lord?" I said with a hint of respect. I still had my black haired head turned towards the floor, but my glacial blue eyes were gleaming with anticipation. Hades then turned away from the fireplace to face me.

"You must do what every demigod seeking revolution would do… find the assassins."

_Two months later, 1777 in Bourges, France _

_Third Person POV _

The moon had just started to rise over the town of Bourges. This small, poor town was infested with poverty, and the governor of the village refused to do anything. This governor had just left town in his carriage and was headed toward his estate outside the city. Governor Jacques Cujas was a pompous man who thought he was too intelligent to concern himself with those who were intellectually inferior. He didn't even bother to look outside his carriage window as he passed through the land that he was supposed to be in charge of. If he had looked outside, he may have noticed a slight figure dashing across the tree line, trying to keep up with the horses. He moved with such grace, that he looked like a shadow flitting through the night.

The carriage finally made it back to the Cujas Estate and pulled through the courtyard and dropped the governor off at his estate's doors. Jacques Cujas was engrossed in his personal thoughts and was recalling bits of his journey through the town on Bourges. He snorted in disgust as he remembered the repulsive events on his somewhat pleasant journey. A tattered young boy had thrown himself against the side of one of his horses and tried to beg the governor for food. Jacques had then ordered his coachman to get rid of the filth and the boy had been whipped to the ground. Because of the way the boy fell, he landed right beneath the carriage and was immediately crushed beneath the wheels. The governor hadn't even stopped to hear the breaking of the boy's body or the wails of some grimy woman behind him. He was feeling regretful that his servants would have to clean up the mess later. The wheels may even have to be replaced because of the stains. The governor sneered in derision, such a waste of carefully crafted carriage wheels.

As Governor Jacques Cujas entered his house, he turned to one of his bodyguards and said,

"Tell my wife that I will be working in my study late tonight and she shouldn't wait for me." The guard then saluted to the governor in understanding.

"_Oui, monsieur_."

The governor then turned towards his study, oblivious to a figure hiding in the shadows, following him. Jacques entered his elaborate study and stood by his personal desk. This study is not what a traditional study would look like. It was more of a large library that happened to have a desk in it. There were legal papers and record books strewn all across the desk and law manuals stacked in a corner. Every piece of material was obviously old, but it was taken care of meticulously. Jacques then sat down in his high backed leather chair and used his lantern to light a solitary candle that cast eerie shadows across the walls. It was not enough light to reveal the entire room, only enough for one to examine a document closely.

Jacques then lifted his small spectacles to his pudgy face and commenced examining a report. His studies were interrupted by an unforeseen knife quickly pressed against his neck. Jacques was paralyzed in fear; his usually agile mind was crippled in terror, for he was not a man of action and preferred to order lesser men to fight for him.

"_Don't turn around if you value your life," _hissed an obviously male voice. Jacques could tell it was most likely an adolescent by the tone of his voice. This fact confused him because he had no idea how an unskilled, young man could sneak around his estate and catch him unawares.

"N-now don't be rash! I have money in my safe! I can show you wher-"

"_Don't turn around I said! The only reason why your despicable hide is still alive is not because of your money, I need information," _the young man whispered.

"I'll tell you anything you want!" the governor spluttered out in fear.

_"I know you Templar demigods are planning something. Tell me where the plans are and I may let you live," _The governor seemed to doubt the truth in the young man's words, but his qualms were silenced when the intruder pressed the knife deeper into the governor's skin, causing a trickle of blood to run down his neck.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Just let me reach on to my desk and retrieve them!" The governor shouted in desperation. The intruder grunted his assent to the governors proposed action. As the governor reached toward his desk, he suddenly jammed his hand on a bell that was clearly an alarm. Before the young man had time to react, Governor Jacque's personal demigod bodyguards burst through the doors and surrounded the intruder.

"Ha ha ha! Young assassin, did you really think I had no precautions set in place against such fools like yourself?" the governor laughed. His lark was less gleeful and more of a vindictive, sordid pleasure. He then lifted the hood off of his intruder to reveal a young man with blonde hair and gold eyes that were identical to the color of his hair. He was obviously a demigod, but his coloring was uncommon among sons and daughters of major gods. This young man was also clearly alone in his endeavors and the governor's stormy gray eyes gleamed with excitement at a new victim for him to belittle with his son of Athena intelligence.

"You came in here against a dozen highly trained demigod guards, with no real plan, and no one to save you now!"

_"…That is not entirely true…" _rasped out a deep voice that seemed to radiate from the very essence of the shadows.

Then suddenly, the candle was put out with a whoosh and everyone was swallowed in darkness.

_One hour before_

_Sebastian's POV_

It had taken me two whole months to find even a whisper of the assassins. I knew that they had been started by Nemesis, the goddess of revenge and balance, hundreds of years ago, but that was not much to go off of. I also knew that the order of assassins had the purpose to protect the people and the minor gods from tyranny. I had tracked down rumors all across the country, in search of any evidence that my father hadn't sent me on a fruitless endeavor.

I finally heard gossip in Bourges that a mysterious hooded man had been seen in a tavern. The servant girl who had seen the assassin had been fairly pretty and when I had found her, she practically threw herself at me and told me everything she knew. I was not used to such treatment.

I had heard that the assassin was staying in the inn in the middle of Bourges and I had set up watch across the street to see when he left for the night's activities. It was not until just after sundown that the young assassin left the inn.

I followed him for quite a while until I saw a commotion on the outskirts of town. The assassin obviously heard it too, for he turned to see what the matter was. When we turned around the street, we could see a woman holding a young boy in her arms and wailing into the night calling,

"_Vous misérable sans cœur! Vous devrez payer pour la mort de mon fils précieux! Mon bébé! Non!"*_

This young boy was evidently her child. I felt the boy's soul leave his body while being clutched in his mother's arms. I was greatly saddened at the unnecessary loss of life. I then noticed that there were bloody carriage tracks leading away from the crumpled boy. Someone had run over this child and had left him to die. I felt a wave of rage course through me and saw the shadows around me pulse with my absolute anger. The one responsible for this would die… slowly. I would also ensure that his soul was sent to the fields of punishment in my father's domain.

I then noticed that the young assassin's fists were also clenched in fury. He then picked up speed and followed the bloody tracks up the road leading away from the city. I followed him, keeping to the shadows. I kept up easily and stayed concealed in the darkness of the night.

When we reached the final destination of the carriage, I watched as a fat man dressed in finery step out into the courtyard. He reminded me of a dressed up pig, but his steely gray eyes revealed malicious intelligence. So this was the man who was the target of the assassin and now my target as well.

I melted into the shadows completely. There was only a crescent moon out, so there wasn't enough light for the guards to see me. I counted how many guards there were, and there appeared to be around a dozen of them. I noticed the aura of slight power coming from their souls, and I knew that they were demigods. I was especially careful sneaking around them, but because of my affinity for darkness, I easily went undetected.

I followed the assassin as he entered into a room off of one of the ornate corridors. It apparently was a study, but it was more like a library. Thankfully, it was a large room and was heavily shadowed, so it was easy for me to hide. I watched with fascination as the assassin sneaked behind the governor while he was engrossed in whatever document he was examining. The young man next took out a knife and held it against the fat man's throat. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I heard snippets of words such as: _"Don't turn around… Despicable hide… Templar demigods… plans…" _and such. I was confused by what I heard and I was looking forward to finding out in the future.

The fat man then suddenly reached out and hit an alarm bell. I could not believe that the assassin had been so foolish. Even I, who was not an _officially _trained killer, could tell that that was an alarm of some sort. I sighed in disappointment as the dozen demigod guards rushed into the study. I heard the man laugh and ridicule the young assassin. He then flipped back the man's hood revealing a peculiar boy.

I knew that the assassins were made up of the sons and daughters of minor gods, but I had never seen such unique coloration on a human before. He had light tan skin with a heavy set jaw. He was shorter than me, but obviously more muscular. His most striking feature was his determined gold eyes. In those eyes you could see a resolve to win at any cost. His hair, to my astonishment, was the same color as his eyes and was long but came only to just below his ears.

I then turned away from my calculative study of this man and heard the fat son of Athena say,

"You came in here against a dozen highly trained demigod guards, with no real plan, and no one to save you now!"

I inwardly laughed at this statement and decided that this was the perfect opening for me to reveal myself. I then used a unique way of shadow projecting my voice through every corner of darkness in the room. It was meant to send fear into those that heard it and break my adversaries' resolve.

_"…That is not entirely true…" _

I then sent in a wind and plunged the room into darkness. The guards stumbled around blindly because they could not see, but I could. I sprinted toward the first pair of demigods and cut them down with my black hidden blades.

I was trained to know exactly how to kill a man as painlessly or painfully as I desired. These demigods didn't deserve this fate, but because of me being the son of Hades, I could feel their deaths and it was supposed to be by my hand. I grabbed them by their necks and severed their spinal cords just beneath the skull, giving them one of the most painless deaths I could manage. I then whirled around and took out four other guards in a similar manner. I went to take out another guard, but to my surprise, I was blocked. I closely examined the guard and realized the man had red eyes. Great, a son of Ares who has the blessing of fighting, even in the dark.

The guard drew his sword and whipped it across my chest so fast that I barely had time to react. I leaned back to avoid the sword, but he was too fast. The sword caught on the material of my cloak and tore it through. Luckily it didn't touch skin, but that move was too close for comfort. I then faced the body guard with a steely sense of determination. I was going to give him a painless death, but his retaliation robbed himself of such a luxury. I decided to match his weapon by drawing my own swords.

The guard squinted at me and charged. He was clearly trying to get me to block his simple downward strike so he could pull back at the last second and strike at my exposed midsection. His plan would have worked, had I been an ordinary swordsman. Unfortunately for him, I was far from ordinary. Instead of meeting his blow, I simply used his momentum against him and allowed him to fall forward as I twisted to the side. Before he could recover, I flicked my wrist against the side of my opponent's blade causing his sword to fall to the floor. Instead of yielding or giving up, the body guard, in typical Ares fashion, attempted to punch the left side of my face. Once again, I noticed that he was merely brute force with little control. In order to beat him, I only needed to retaliate with controlled motions. As his punch neared my face, I twisted to the side, grabbed his wrist with one of my hands and snapped it to the side in a quick motion. Because of the man's already present momentum, all I needed to do was twist slightly and his wrist snapped like a twig. The bodyguard screamed in pain and fell to his knees in agony. I snorted at his pain. He thinks this is suffering? I then decided to give him a semi-painless death. Because his head was already at waist height, I just grabbed his head and quickly snapped it to the side, killing him almost instantly.

The duel had only lasted minutes, but to my cool and calculating mind, it lasted hours. I looked up to engage in the rest of my adversaries, only to find the assassin taking them out one by one. He wasn't nearly as fast as I had been, but it seemed that any fight that he actively engaged in, he could not lose. There were only two guards left and the assassin had yet to actively engage in either. The guards were darting around trying to avoid the blundering young man and get in quick cuts when they could. These two were probably sons of Hermes because they were incredibly light on their feet. The assassin was getting exhausted, so I jumped in to help him fight.

We moved in perfect synchrony, like a deadly dance. We stood, back to back, exchanging blows with the guards like we had been doing it our whole lives. I didn't need to warn him to duck when I did a sweeping blow around his left side in order to block a cheap shot from one of the guards. He simply bent like the wind was moving him, and I saved his skin. He then threw one of his knives at the guard's blade, disarming him. I quickly darted to him and slashed his throat open unceremoniously, leaving him to drown in his own blood. I quickly turned around to throw my own knife at the hand of the last guard, pinning him to the wall. The assassin used his hidden blade to stab the lone guard in the gut, ending the fight. We both stared at each other panting, golden eyes meeting icy blue. He then nodded towards the desk in the corner where we could hear sniveling and shaking coming from beneath it. I made a noise of disgust at such a despicable man who hid and let his men fall one by one.

I threw the desk to the side, causing all of his precious papers to crash to the floor. The fat man whimpered at the sight of his prized documents being dumped on the ground. I grabbed the pathetic creature by his collar and hauled him up into the air.

"Do you know what you have done? I don't know why this assassin cares so much about you, but I bet it is more than just the little boy that you killed today," I sneered at him. I hate bullies like this and was looking forward to seeing him pay for his sins.

"Do you see this knife?" I asked him as I held out my stygian iron blade for him to see. He nodded mutely at me.

"Do you know what it does?" before he could answer, I grabbed his wrist and made a small incision just within his forearm. Even though it was a small shallow cut, he screamed out in tortured agony.

"This is a special knife. It has the ability to draw the soul out of the body, sending straight to hell if it is a fatal blow. If it is even a tiny cut, well you know, it just feels like _hell." _I hissed out the last word and made another small cut closer to his face causing him to cry in anguish.

"I could do this all night if I wanted to. I know exactly what to avoid in order to keep you alive as long as I wish." I said with a note of pleasure. Being the son of Hades gave me a certain level of enjoyment at giving pain to those who deserve it.

"Now as much fun as that would be for me, I really want to wrap this up eventually. I would greatly appreciate it if you answered any question my friend may ask you. If you do this, then I will let you die," I said coldly. I knew from the sniveling man's face that my eyes reflected the merciless meaning behind my words.

I turned away from the husk of a man that had collapsed on the floor after I had released my hold on him. When my eyes met the assassin's I could only see a mixture of admiration and horror. He then wiped his expression blank and approached the man on the floor.

"…Now Governor Cujas, about the questions I was asking earlier…"

_Fifteen minutes later_

_Sebastian's POV_

When the assassin was done questioning the governor, he stood up and turned towards me.

"Well, I think that is all I will be able to get out of him," he said with an air of disappointment.

"Can I kill him now?" I asked, eager to wipe this swine off the face of the surface world.

"Yes, I suppose you can... what do you plan on doing to him?"

"Something special just for him…" I said carefully. I then focused my powers over the dead and found one soul that I was looking for in particular. I allowed the soul to rise from the underworld right in front of the broken governor.

It was the ghost of a young boy. He was barely clothed and had a sallow look in his face. In life, this ghost had undoubtedly been too starved for his age. He then turned to face the governor and said,

"You. You killed me. Did you even stop to look back? I and the rest of the people of this town have suffered so much at your hand. Why, why did you do this to me? To us? Why? WHY?!" The boy screamed at the governor.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the governor shouted back at the boy. He then turned away from the boy and continued to whimper,

"I don't know. I don't know… I don't know." He started to whimper uncontrollably. I looked at his soul only to see that it had been pushed past insanity. I had originally wanted to kill this man, but I felt that letting him live was an even worst punishment than anything my father could invent in his pits. I turned away from the shell that had once been a man and left the study.

The assassin followed me out into the corridor, a look of confusion on his face.

"I thought you wanted to kill him?"

"I realized that death would be too kind to him," I explained with a shrug. The young man nodded in understanding. He then seemed to think for a while then another look of confusion crossed his face and I knew that he had a few questions for me. Oh… joy.

"Thanks for saving me back there and everything but who are you?"

I paused to consider what to say to this young man. My father had instructed me to go undercover because the assassins would not trust a son of one of the major gods. Hades was truly devious in his plans. I hoped this particular assassin didn't get hurt in the cross fire that I will inevitably create.

"My name is Sebastian. I am the son of… Thanatos, the god of death. I was sent here to help you win this rebellion," I lied easily. I knew that I was a perfect liar and could even fool Apollo, the god of truth. The young man readily accepted the lie as truth. This boy was almost too naïve for his own good.

"Alright well thank you for your help, I'm sure my father would love to meet you," he said eagerly.

"Your father? And he is…?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh yes sorry. My father is the assassin grandmaster, Gerard Moreau. My name is Gabriel, son of Nike, the goddess of victory," Gabriel said with a friendly smile toward me. I returned the gesture but my grin was for a completely different reason. I had found the assassins at last.

**_Hello there! I forgot to mention at the top that I do not own Assassins creed or Percy Jackson. I hope you like this story! Obviously I am not a history major so I apologize for any historical inaccuracies. I try my best to stay within the truth, but I do mess up sometimes. Well in case you were wondering, here are the translations of the French in the chapter (once again I am not a professional French speaker so pardon any errors I make) _**

**_*The mother of revolution is crime and poverty*_**

**_*_** **_You heartless wretch! You will pay for the death of my precious son! My baby! No!*_**

**_Thanks for reading! R&amp;R_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Grandmaster and other powerful people I have to lie to

_Gabriel's POV_

We left the horrible mansion far behind us and took off at a run toward town. Despite being exhausted, I worked my hardest to keep up with the flitting shadow sprinting in front of me. My mysterious companion intrigued me to no end. There hadn't been a son of Thanatos in many centuries. Children of the death god tend to be reckless and destructive, but this young man was neither. He was cold and calculating, not reveling in death, but more interested in justice over condemnation. This was not typical of an heir of Thanatos.

I put my doubts aside and focused on the journey ahead. Once we entered the town, I gathered my things at the inn that I had been staying at. I then went around to the back of the establishment and in order to ready my horse for a long journey. Sebastian was right behind me, and I could feel the temperature drop around him, like the air itself was dead in his presence. I shivered inwardly at the thought.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked. I smiled at his anxiousness to leave.

"Well, Sebastian- wow that is quite a mouthful. Can I call you Bastian?" I asked cheerfully. Judging by the withering glare he gave me, it was not an acceptable substitution for his full name.

"…alright then! What about Seby? Bast? Basty?"I suggested pleasantly, while Sebastian looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"no," Sebastian said coldly, trying to end the conversation.

"Oh I know! Lord Sebastian of the dead, bane of pig-headed rulers!" I announced like a herald welcoming a dignitary. Sebastian looked at me like he was wondering if I was dropped on my head as a child. He then cracked a smile that transformed his whole face.

"Maybe that will work." We both stared at each other for a moment, and then we burst out laughing. For a while we weren't two highly trained killers, we were teenagers having fun and living life.

After a few minutes of uncontrolled merriment, we finally calmed down enough to talk normally.

"Alright, but in all seriousness, where are we going and how will we get there?" Sebastian asked, still wiping away the tears of laughter that were still on his face.

"We are going to the town of Chaville, just south of Versailles. My father is not only the grandmaster of the assassins; he is also a major military leader when we aided America in their war against Britain." I said. I didn't mean to brag, but my dad was a hero. He fought for freedom when there wasn't any, which is why he became the grandmaster of the assassins.

"Alright, well how are we getting there?" Sebastian asked. I was confused by his question. How did he think we were going to get there? By flying?

"We will be riding horses, of course. Do you have a mount?" I asked. He seemed to pale visibly at my question.

"Did you say riding?"

"Why? Can't you ride a horse?"

"umm… I have never tried…" he admitted reluctantly. I scoffed at this. With his natural grace, riding a horse should come naturally to him.

"It will be fine! It is not as bad as you might think!" I told him cheerfully. He clearly didn't agree, because I saw him swallow painfully in nervousness. I then waked over to a powerful looking black steed that I thought would suit him.

"Here, have a go!" I handed the reins to him, which he gripped tightly with white knuckles. He tried to mount the horse. I was surprised by how much he was struggling. He tried to put his left foot in the stirrup, but immediately realized that this would put him on backwards, so he tried again. He tried to grip the saddle belt, but the belt buckle came undone and the whole saddle slid off the back of the horse, with Sebastian still gripping it. He then flopped to the ground painfully. He groaned in frustration, and tried to get up with as much dignity that he could muster.

"I have no idea what I'm doing!" Sebastian said with exasperation.

"That is easy enough to see." I replied, trying my hardest not to laugh at his horrible attempts at riding. He then sent me a glare that could freeze water.

"Don't patronize me. Just show me how to get up onto this blasted thing!" Sebastian growled at me in frustration.

"Alright, fine!" I said, feigning innocence. I re-buckled the saddle and showed him the proper way to mount a horse. Fifteen minutes later, Sebastian was finally on his horse. Granted, he was sitting on it as though it was going to buck him off at any second, but he was definitely on it.

"Ready to go?" I asked him happily. He then turned to face me and smiled impishly,

"Yes, sir," his words dripping in sarcasm. I was really starting to like this guy.

"You know Sebastian; you may be a psychotic, cold-hearted, slightly smelly, churlish, guy with death breath but… I guess you're alright." I said with a lot of incorrigible cynicism. Sebastian gave me a devilish grin and said,

"Is that so? Alright golden boy, let's see if you can smell my breath now." Sebastian said as he kicked his horse forward at a blinding speed. I had been right about him being a natural rider. The mounting may have been rough, but his natural balance kept him in the saddle. I realized that he was now getting very far away.

"Oh, death breath, it is ON!" I yelled as I took off after him.

_Sebastian's POV _

We had set out riding at sunrise and had only stopped a few times on the way to Chaville. We were close to the city by the time night fell. I was very sore from my first day of riding a horse. Who knew such an animal was not naturally in the underworld. In my opinion, it should be because it was the most infernal animal I had met since arriving on the surface world.

Even though we were getting close to our destination, we stopped for the night in a forest clearing just off the dirt road that we had been following for the past few hours. Gabriel offered to go and find firewood, but I just simply used my powers to set a blaze of hellfire. It didn't need fuel and it lasted as long as I wished it to. Gabriel just gave me a look and shrugged as he continued to set up camp. I had never needed to set up any kind of shelter for myself before. I just used the shadows as my cover, my warmth, and my comfort. They were just as much family to me as my father was.

Once the camp was set up, Gabriel sat down near the fire to warm his hands. He had a thoughtful look on his face, so I knew that it was only a matter of time before he had more questions to ask me. Just as I expected, Gabriel inhaled in anticipation to ask me something. I groaned inwardly at the inevitable string of inquiries that I would surely have to endure.

"So Sebastian, I know that you are a son of Thanatos but… you don't seem like what a child of the death god would be like." Gabriel stated. I was taken aback by this question. I had met Thanatos many times in my father's palace and I knew that he was just as cold as I was.

"Well then what do you know about the children of Thanatos?" I asked Gabriel. I was eager to know what my "father" was like.

"Umm… well… they are chaotic and tend to bring more death and destruction than one would deem necessary," Gabriel replied hesitantly. I could see how the children of Thanatos would be like that. My real dad had told me that when he had given the death god his job, Thanatos had gone on a rampage, killing millions in what the mortals now consider to be the Black Death. A very ironic name if you ask me.

"Well, I am unique amongst my father's children. Thanatos has uhh… calmed down quite a bit over the years and he didn't want his children to be as bloodthirsty as they have been in the past. He took me in once my mother died and raised me himself," I lied. It wasn't that hard to tell this lie. It was extremely similar to the truth except for the fact that my father was Hades himself. Gabriel then gave me a confused look.

"But I thought gods are not allowed to directly interfere with their children's lives," he asked me.

"My father never took such an oath. Because of his uncontrollable nature as death incarnate, the other gods had no way to force him to comply." Gabriel nodded in understanding. I am glad that he seemed to believe my tale.

"What about you? How are you the son of the victory goddess and the assassin grandmaster?" I asked him. I was genuinely confused by his story and was anxious to hear it.

"There is not much to tell. My mother fell in love with one of the most victorious men in France. She has always been attracted to military leaders who went undefeated, and my father is among those men. She is actually a rare goddess because she not only fell in love with him once, but twice," Gabriel said. This last statement confused me. Gabriel obviously saw my confusion so he continued.

"Nike and my father had two children together; me and my younger sister. It is very rare among the gods to have more than one child with the same partner. My father is officially married to Lady Jaqueline but he has always only loved my mother," Gabriel said wistfully as he stared up at the stars in the sky. His story was a beautiful one. It made me wish that I had met my real mother. Gabriel then snapped out of his reverie and turned to me.

"Well that's enough chatter, I think. Off to bed! More traveling tomorrow!" He said cheerfully as he curled up into his sleeping roll. I groaned at the thought of more riding but forced myself to fall asleep. I would need it, for tomorrow I was going to meet the assassin grandmaster.

_Sebastian's POV_

We woke up just after sunrise and cleaned up camp. Needless to say, I am really not a morning person. I was just not used to the concept of "morning". Sure there was a time when I woke up in the underworld, but it was always blessedly dark so there was no glaring sun to wake up to. I still am not used to that blasted sun. I squinted over at it in hatred.

Gabriel did not share my loathing of mornings. He was springing around the camp in a jolly mood. It made me want to ram his face into a tree.

"Can we leave now?" I grumbled. Gabriel turned to me with his usual smirk on his face.

"Now aren't we a ray of sunshine," he said sarcastically.

"Ugh! Don't talk to me about that infernal ball of fire!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you liked fire."

"I do, just not a huge ball of it in the sky, chasing away all the shadows. It makes me sick." This caused Gabriel to burst out laughing. I certainly found no amusement in this situation. I tried to silence his jovial laughter with an icy glare, but it only made him laugh harder. I ignored him and lethargically continued to ready my horse for the long journey ahead. Oh right another joy to look forward to. The morning and riding for another couple hours. I was beginning to wonder if everyone had it wrong, that the surface was actually hell, not the underworld.

We travelled another four hours through thick forest. Despite Chaville being a territory just south of the palace of Versailles, the area surrounding Gabriel's home was heavily wooded. We approached a clearing in the forest only to be greeted by a huge mansion surrounded by an acre of cleared land. The lawn was meticulously manicured and had a huge fountain right in front of the house with a statue in the shape of an eagle taking flight. I stopped in shock at the level of beauty on display in one structure.

"I thought you said you lived in a house, not a castle!" I said in awe. Gabriel turned to me and laughed,

"No, this is nothing! You should see the king's palace in Versailles. It is twenty times more elaborate." I tried my best to contain my astonishment at his words. We then dismounted our horses and were approached by two servants.

"_Bonjour monsieur, _was your journey successful?" one asked Gabriel as he grabbed the horse's reins.

"Yes, I believe it was," Gabriel said and glanced in my direction. The servant seemed to notice me with some apprehension, but like any good servant, he held his tongue.

"Very good _monsieur_, Lord Moreau is expecting you in his private study."

"Thank you, we will be there shortly." Gabriel responded courteously. I was curious as to where they were taking the horses so I turned to the side and watched the servants lead the steeds toward a large barn a hundred feet away from the main house. I was so absorbed in my observation of Gabriel's home that I did not notice when a huge _something _rammed me from the side, onto my back. I quickly began to reach for my weapon to retaliate against my attacker, but I stopped when I felt a wet tongue start licking my face. I heard a young girl's giggles from above me and I looked up to see a large hunting dog sitting on my chest lapping at my face.

"_Baissie, _no! Get off of him!" exclaimed a girl's voice. The dog, which was ironically named Bear, leaped off of me and ran toward a young girl standing a few feet away from me. She was a small girl, about two heads shorter than me. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and had little bows tied into her curly golden hair. I then noticed that she looked exactly like Gabriel. It was not hard to tell that this was his younger sister.

"Genny! How many times have I told you? Keep Bear away from guests!" Gabriel scolded.

"It really isn't a problem. I am sure that it was an accident," I said, trying to defend Genny. Gabriel then gave Genny a devilish grin and started to tickle her. She rolled all over the floor, trying to escape his fingers.

"ha ha ha! Oh Gabe please sto- Ha ha ha!" she pleaded with Gabriel. This little lady was positively adorable with her puppy dog eyes and dimples. Gabriel then stopped tickling her and turned to me.

"Oh how rude of you Genny! Introduce yourself to our guest!" he said with a snicker. Genny seemed to notice me for the first time and suddenly became very sheepish. She looked down at her toes and mumbled.

"Hello, sir. My name is Geneviève and I am six years old," she told me. I got down on my knees so I could look her in the eye and said,

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Genevieve. I must say, those are the prettiest bows I have ever seen," I said as though I was talking to a princess. She perked up at my words and smiled at me.

"Thank you mister! I put them in all by myself!" she said proudly.

"Oh wow! You are becoming such a big girl!" Gabriel exclaimed with pride.

"How are your studies coming?" At this question, Genny made a face.

"My reading is fine but I have a hard time with my Maths," she explained. Gabriel then turned to me with a look of smugness.

"I taught her everything she knows." I laughed at this and Genny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, I am glad to see you again after so long!" Gabriel said.

"I missed you Gabey!" she said and threw her arms around his leg in the best hug she could give.

"I missed you too, peaches. We have to go meet father now!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Okay, Gabe! Bye mister!" she said and turned around to keep playing with Bear.

Gabriel sighed in happiness at the sight of his little sister having fun with the dog. After a few moments of watching her, he straightened up and gestured to me to follow him as he entered the house.

We entered Gabriel's home and we were met by a large open room with a grand staircase in the center. Everything was ornately crafted in white marble with gold accents. It looked like a Greek palace. We climbed the staircase and turned left down the hall. Gabriel stopped at the end of the hallway at a set of double doors that had a strange crest on it. I had seen a similar mark on the assassins' clothes so I assumed that it was their symbol. Gabriel pushed open the two doors and entered into his father's office.

It was a massive room with a long wall of windows facing outwards toward the back of the house and another set of fountains similar to the one in front of the mansion. Every item in the room was polished so it shined. Large and impressive books lined an entire wall that was adjacent to the wall of windows. The architecture and design of the room spoke of power and grandeur on a scale that I had never seen before. I then turned my attention to a pair of men standing by the window talking in low voices.

They seemed to be polar opposites, appearance-wise, with one being light and the other dark. The slightly shorter man then noticed us and I got a look at his face. His black eyes immediately narrowed once they saw me, and a slight sneer fell across his age worn face. He brushed past me and Gabriel without a second glance. The remaining lighter man then addressed us with while still looking out the window.

"Welcome home, my son," the man said simply. I could hear the touch of affection in the gruff voice that belonged to Gabriel's father.

"Who is this young man you have brought with you?" he asked without turning around. I didn't know if he had seen us in the reflection of the windows, or he was simply that skilled.

"Father, this is Sebastian, son of Thanatos. He saved my life. He is a good man." Gabriel explained. At his son's words, Gerard Moreau turned to regard me with his own eyes.

The assassin grandmaster was not the type of person that I had been expecting. Based on the way Gabriel had spoken of him, I had assumed that he would be a huge, stern man. The assassin regarding me could not be more different than what I had been anticipating. He was dressed in typical white assassin robes; the only thing setting him apart from the rest of his assassins was the flying eagle crest in the middle of the standard assassin crest on his belt. He was a thin but clearly strong man. He had a well-wrinkled face, but his brown eyes showed a deep intelligence untarnished by age. He had short cropped blonde-gray hair. I could easily see that Gabriel was the spitting image of his father.

I bowed deeply toward the man that clearly deserved all the respect I could give.

"Please there is no need to bow. I may be the grandmaster here but I insist on equality among my ranks and everyone I meet," Gerard said with a wizened smile.

"Thank you for saving my son's life. Now, if you don't mind, can you please share with me the story of how you accomplished such a feat?" Gerard asked of me.

"Certainly, sir," and I launched into the tale of how I saved Gabriel. Throughout my story, Gerard fingered something just below his collar every few minutes. I had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't interrupt me once so I assumed it was nothing too important. When I had finished my anecdote an hour later, the grandmaster walked over to me and stuck out his hand silently asking me to shake it. I returned his gesture and he said,

"Now I know how much I truly owe you for saving my foolish boy from certain death. What can I do to repay you?" Gerard asked me. When I came here, I was not expecting this opportunity, so I was stunned in the face of it. I was still considering what to say when I heard Gabriel loudly clear his throat. He then turned to his father and said,

"You really should have seen Sebastian fighting, my lord! He was like a demon! I don't know if this is more of a punishment than a gift, but might I suggest asking him to join our ranks as an assassin?" Gabriel asked as innocently as he could. I noticed that his eyes gleamed with excitement to continue having me fight by his side.

"Well that is up to Sebastian to decide. Whatever he had requested, I was still going to offer him the same thing," Gerard explained. I was taken aback by how trusting these secretive assassins could be. They were almost making it too easy for me.

"I will accept your generous offer, but with one condition."

"And what might that be?" the grandmaster asked me.

"That wherever this thoughtless golden boy goes, I go too. He may be reckless, but he is one heck of a fighter and I would love to continue working with him," I said to Gabriel's dad. He considered my terms for a moment and agreed to them.

"At the end of the month, we will have a celebration of my son's first successful mission. At the end of the festivities, we will have your initiation ceremony, as well," Gerard explained. He turned toward his desk, away from us, and continued talking. "In the meantime, you will be given a chamber and will start training first thing tomorrow."

"Of course, sir. Thank you for this opportunity," I said in gratitude. In response to my statement, he turned to face me head on and said bluntly,

"It is not often that we assassins accept outsiders to be among our ranks. I hope you can prove to us that you deserve this gift, for it will not be given again," he said ominously. I shivered inwardly, but my face betrayed nothing as I inclined my head in respect.

"I know that I can prove it to you, sir," I said with confidence.

"I have a feeling that indeed you will. Now, Gabriel, please escort Sabastian to the room across the hall from yours. I believe he will find that satisfactory." Gabriel inclined his head slightly and exited the room with me following close behind.

_Gerard Moreau's POV_

I watched my son and his friend leave my office. This young man, Sebastian, was an intriguing fellow. I had heard tales of past sons of Thanatos, and he was nothing like what they had described. I knew that his story was true because my lie-detecting eagle pendant did not grow warm at any time during his anecdote. At least I knew that this young man could be trusted. However, despite my eagle pendant never telling me that he lied, something about him made my instincts tell me not to trust him.

I knew that it was in my nature as an assassin not to trust anyone. My instincts had saved me on more than one occasion. I shook my head at my suspicious thoughts. The boy had done nothing so far to make me not trust him. I was probably being too cautious.

Even though my instincts told me not to put my faith in him, I found myself growing to like my son's new friend. He was witty with his speech and had an easy way of talking to my son. I knew that I was only seeing one side of Sebastian displayed in our conversation, though. I recognized that look in his eyes, the eyes of a cold-blooded killer. Sometimes I would look in the mirror and see the same eyes, ones that held more danger than anyone could know.

I sighed at this thought. One so young should not have those eyes. It was not hard to tell that this man was robbed of his innocence at a young age. He did not seem like my own son. Gabriel was just like his mother, stubborn and determined to get whatever he wanted; if that meant killing someone, then it had to be done. Sebastian reminded me more of myself, having to fight his personal demons and using carnage as a way to let those demons out to play. He would be a natural leader if he learned how to use his demons in his favor, as I had. Unlike Sebastian, Gabriel was single-minded and seemed to lack the capability to lead others. This greatly worried me about his future, because he was my only heir. It was a shame that he didn't have the capability of being a truly fine leader, like Sebastian.

I continued my contemplation on our newest assassin recruit. I looked forward to assessing his skills for myself. If Gabriel's description was anything to go off of, it would be amazing to witness. I didn't know whether to be apprehensive of Sebastian or to be thrilled that he would be fighting alongside my son. Either way, Sebastian, son of Thanatos was someone to keep an eye on, that was for sure.

**I know that was a somewhat boring chapter, but the next one will be more exciting, I promise! If you liked it or not, let me know! R&amp;R!**


End file.
